Before You Fall
by Fearless-and-Free
Summary: "Before you fall, I will catch you, no matter how troublesome it may be." The words coming from Skikamaru still gave her chills and left her heart fluttering. Swallowing sadness, the painful words still rang in her ears, "You must kill your husband."
1. The Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Heart pounding. Mind spinning. Blood rushing. Her legs shook fiercely from underneath her torso. As she walked, her footsteps were unsteady and she felt as if she was about to collapse.<br>A light summer breeze blew through her long blonde hair. Her head flooded with the memory of what had just happened. She still couldn't believe it. This had to be a nightmare.

"Wake up, Ino, wake up!" she desperately thought. Trying to convince herself to forget, she knew the truth. It did just happen. All of it was real. And now Ino was torn. Torn between love and loyalty, caring and commitment, devotion and dedication. Only a few minutes ago she was fine. It's funny to see what one phrase can do to you.

* * *

><p><em>"Ino, what I am about to confide in you is 100% confidential, do you understand?" the voice of the hokage assertively stated.<em>

_"Yes, Hokage Tsunade," Ino spoke confidently with much respect._

_"It has come to the village's concern that your husband, Shikamaru Nara, is working under an unknown, outside force. Through his actions, this enemy will harm and potentially destroy our entire village," Tsunade calmly said._

_Ino's heart skipped a beat. Could this be true? Was he really a traitor? After all these years, was his "love" just a lie? She stared outside of her window and watched the village people as they carried out their lives so carefree. She noticed the couples with hands intertwined with one another, young children horse-playing and laughing, and mothers pushing around their newborns in a stroller. Leaves from the trees gracefully floated around the cloudless sky until finally reaching the ground. Yes, life was beautiful and full of such wonder. But sometimes life likes to throw things at you when you least expect. It knocks you down and sometimes succeeds in preventing you from getting back up. Ino would know. She has had first hand experience with life's "surprises". And the only person to help her keep going, the person who convinced her to keep pushing through, the person who told her to laugh at life in the face and ignore the pain, was the lazy butt, Shikamaru, himself. He wouldn't, he couldn't, really be as Tsunade says._

_The hokage continued, snapping Ino back into reality, "As much as I would hate to admit it, it..." she hesitated, "it comes in our best concern for the village to annihilate Shikamaru."_

_Tears started to well up in Ino's blue eyes, blurring her vision of the blonde woman in front of her. "N-no. This can't be, this can't be true!" Ino's unconvinced voice shook as she spoke._

_"I'm sorry Ino," Tsunade comforted sympathetically, "but the evidence points to him, without a doubt. Now, I must give you your mission." she paused, uncertain of how the young wife might react. "You see, we all know Shikamaru is a strategic genius. He can probably envision our moves before we even know them. So we must strike in way that he would never expect. And that's why I chose you."_

_"Chose me?" Ino questioned, wiping the tears from her red, swollen eyes._

_"Ino, listen to me. You are a strong girl, and a much stronger ninja than you think you are. For the sake of this entire village, you must..." she paused before continuing," you must kill your husband."_

_As the hokage finished her sentence, the world froze. Outside the window, couples still laughed, children continued playing, and mothers would never stop caring. But in Ino's realm, her reality was crashing down at her feet. Dumbstruck, Ino couldn't speak because of her flooding thoughts._

_"I'm sorry, Ino," Tsunade said,"but it must be done. You are the last person he would expect. You also have closest connections to him." The hokage sighed deeply, almost regretfully before she continued, "Finally, you have one week to complete the mission."_

* * *

><p>Snapping back to reality, Ino let out a deep sigh. He was scheduled to return from a mission tomorrow morning. So starting tomorrow, she would only have one more week with him. Seven days. There was a sharp pain in her heart. But, she knew she had to carry out this mission, no matter how much it hurt. It was against the laws of the shinobi to let emotion affect her. Walking home, a familiar face appeared.<p>

"Hey, Ino-Pig" the pink haired woman called.

Startled, Ino bit her lip as she tried to conceal her sadness. "What do you want, Forehead?"

"Well," her best friend sheepishly said starting to turn pink,"I just wanted to tell you, I found out that I'm pregnant."

"Sakura! That's great news! Congratulations!" Ino said cheerfully.

"Aww, thanks, Ino. Yeah, it was kind of a bit surprising. But as long as Sasuke's happy, then I'm happy," Sakura shrugged. "Hey, Ino, are you okay? Your eyes are watering."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, it's just...allergies. Right now, you need to only be concerned about taking care of yourself," Ino assured with a fake smile.

Knowing something was wrong, Sakura knew she wouldn't win in a fight against the stubborn Ino Nara. So she shrugged and said, "Okay, well, if you ever need anything I'm here."

"Forehead, I'm not the one to be concerned about right now. You are the one expecting a child. Go home, rest and take care of yourself."

With a quick nod, the jade eyed girl grinned and the two best friends departed ways. As she continue her path home, Ino couldn't help but to yearn for her husband's return.


	2. Day 1: Arrival

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

* * *

><p>Day 1: Arrival<p>

The sky was slowly transforming from a deep black to a majestic purple as a beam of sunshine slowly made its way above the horizon. A chilly breeze travelled through the trees, rustling the green leaves. In response to the cold, Ino rubbed her hands together, attempting to warm them, while she waited before the village's gate.

A wave of nostalgia hit her. When she was younger, her father always reminded Ino that the coldest time of day was right before the sun came up. She could remember running into her father's arms after he had returned from a mission. When they reached home, the five-year-old girl would climb into his lap, mesmerized by the stories about his past. She could imagine his booming yet comforting voice explaining how life was similar to the coldest time of day: "Because before anything can get better, it has to get worse." She grinned to herself. She treasured her father's wise words, especially because that's all she had left of him. In a way, that's what made his words even more valuable.

"Before anything can get better, it has to get worse," Ino whispered to herself.

"Maybe this horrible situation will work itself out," she secretly hoped. But she knew better, life didn't always end up as a "happily ever after".

Shivering, Ino clutched tightly to the long sleeve of her purple dress. She impatiently waited in front of the village's gates for Shikamaru's arrival. As the sun's golden rays penetrated through the dark veil, Ino could see four shadowy figures in the horizon. Her heart leaped. He was finally home.

XxXxXxXxXx

She ran. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she drew her body closer to his. Her head rested on his chest. Her blue eyes staring into his own. When she opened her mouth to speak, Ino immediately bit her lip. From now on, she had only seven days with him. Fighting back the tears, she could feel his strong arms embrace her. Her heart fluttered, after fifteen years he somehow had the same young love affect on her. But a cloud of worry shadowed over her thoughts, she could hear the voice so clearly: "You must kill your husband."

Ignore the pain and embrace this moment with him, Ino told herself. Forget the mission. He's home, and that's all that matters right now.

"I missed you so much," she admitted still wrapped in his arms.

"You did?" Shikamaru replied sarcastically.

"Yes," she whispered, "I missed everything about you."

"Even my 'troublesome complaints and lazy butt'?" he asked, knowing how much his complaining and laziness could get on her nerves.

"Even your 'troublesome complaints and lazy butt,'" she confirmed with a smile, "Shikamaru, let's go home."

XxXxXxXxXx

After finishing dinner and discussing his successful mission,

Ino began to clear the dishes from the dinner table. She knew Shikamaru would probably want to sleep. Alone, Ino walked into the kitchen as she began to wash the various plates and utensils. Staring out of the window, her hands worked habitually, without having to even think about the water and soap. The water rushed over her delicate yet somewhat scarred hands. The sponge, saturated with water and soap, rubbed against the plate. She sighed deeply. Suddenly, she could feel the embrace of arms around her small waist. A pair of lips gently press against the side of her neck. A chill rose up her spine.

"Ino, I can tell something's wrong," her husband said.

Ino stopped what she was doing and turned off the faucet. She stared at her feet and sighed. "I-It's just that...the other day, I found out Sakura was pregnant. And, and I've always wanted a baby," Ino admitted, forcing back the tears.

Shikamaru ran his fingers through his dark black hair. He looked straight into her blue eyes and said, "You know what the doctor's said."

How could she forget? It was one of the most difficult times of her life. Three miscarriages. One after the other. Consulting a doctor, the specialist said that it was physically impossible for Ino to have a child. She was crushed and heart-broken. Ever since she was a small girl, Ino had always dreamed about having her own family. She also knew that Shikamaru planned on having two children, one boy and one girl. Yet, through it all, he helped her fight tragedy. He told her that he loved her no matter what. They faced adversity together and would face life together, with or without children. He always knew what to say to comfort Ino and that's one of the reasons she loved him.

"I know, but I guess, I'm jealous of her starting a family. And I know that you have always wanted kids too," Ino confessed as tears started to spill out of her eyes.

"Ino," he said grabbing her hand, "I'd rather have you than anything else in the world. You are perfect and complete my life, even though you can be a bit troublesome at some times."

But, the tears wouldn't stop. She didn't know whether she was crying because she could never have children or because she would have to kill someone she loved. How would she be able to bear life without him?

"I love you," she said through sobs.

"I know," he replied.

"D-d you love me?" she asked.

"Didn't you hear anything I just said?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I did, but you didn't say that you loved me," she reasoned.

Shikamaru sighed, "I love you more than you can ever imagine. I can't live without you. And you know that."

The tears had finally stopped and she smiled. "Then why don't you say it more often? I like it when you say it," Ino said.

"I don't want to show vulnerability," he confessed.

Taken back, Ino responded, "Saying 'I love you' isn't showing vulnerability. It's proving to the world that you have something to live for and something to protect. Love isn't weakness. It's the strength you receive from others. Through love, people accomplish much more than they ever thought was possible."

He was silent. Ino was the only person in the world that caused him to become dumbstruck. Shikamaru always had a plan for everything, except when it came to Ino. She left him confused and without a clue. A small grin slowly spread across his face.

"Why are you so troublesome?" he asked wirily. "Since you put it that way, I love you, Ino, more than you will ever know."

He tenderly kissed her on the forehead. "I'm tired from the mission. It was troublesome. I'm going to sleep," Shikamaru said as he left the kitchen.

Ino returned to her pile of dishes as she continued to gaze out of the window. It was a nasty habit of hers. Whenever Ino was pensive, she would always find herself staring at world outside of her window. In a way, it helped her think and sort out her thoughts.

How can I kill someone so perfect? She thought to herself. Life without him would be...impossible. I love him and would be hopelessly lost without him. I can't do this because I am simply a love-sick, weak girl.

But a small voice in the back of her head spoke: "Love isn't weakness. It's the strength you receive from others. Through love, people accomplish much more than they ever thought was possible."

"But love doesn't kill. I can't do this. I'm sorry, Leaf Village," she whispered


End file.
